The Claim of Power
by Golden Seashells
Summary: For the Marauder's eyes only. This the letter that Remus will never forget. Changing his life forever. Sent to the past, four wizards have to kill Riddle, a murderer. Problem is he's so polite, loved and dangerous. Will the unthinkable happen? TR/RL SLASH


**The Claim of Power**

**A/N:** This is a new story of mine, I've written it to the point it's completed, so many many chapters more to put up for this. It's an unusual pairing but I'm quite fond of it. Please review lol

**Some Explanations: **Alrighty this is a 'what if' fic, it is based on the Marauders and time travel, in particular meeting Tom Riddle while he was at school. Research has been done on different wizards back in Riddle's time to make it a fuller story with a variety of personalities and no Riddle isn't a nice person all of a sudden lol nor a hundred percent accurate the timing. That makes it work though I think :smiles: well for this. Had so much fun writing it, I hope it gives just as much pleasure in the read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter and claim none of this J.K Rowling Universe other then claiming the plot for this fic, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

**Summery**

_'For the Marauder eyes only'_

_This is the letter, that Remus will never forget, changing his life forever. Sent to the past, four wizards have to kill Riddle, a mass murderer, all because of a scrap of paper. Problem is..he's so polite, intelligent, manipulative and the Head Boy. He wants power and this puts Remus in a very dangerous position. _

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships

* * *

A slender Gryffindor cringed at the sound of a far too loud voice near his ear. "Merlin Sirius what time is it?" He complained groggily amber eyes cracking open, to give an annoyed sigh at the sight of the teenager crouched over top of him...really you'd think the aristocrat was just a two year old.

"Who cares? Get up Moony, I want to go to the kitchens."

Remus moaned covering his unnatural eyes "I think I hate you."

Padfoot snorting before grabbing his shoulders dragging the thin wizard up to a sitting position the pair not expecting the bright light that enveloped them both, the werewolf yelping ripping himself back as the startled pureblood tumbled off the bed in panic.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius scowled standing up to brush himself down to lean over the bed sceptically, grey eyes glancing over his mate to the innocent letter now lying on the bed. "What is that."

"Oh and I know." Remus said in sarcasm, edging himself off the bed to stand also.

_'For the Marauder eyes only'_

Was written in curved emerald script across the fine papered envelope.

Sirius scowled pointing at it as if was an evil monster in disguise. "Its got 'green!' writing destroy it Moony!"

The dark creature rolled his eyes, pulling his wand out of the pocket of his pyjama's to wave it over the letter in guesswork not spotting any malicious intent behind it. "Your bias over anything green really has to stop Sirius, not everything green means its from a Slytherin, what about grass...prat."

The aristocrat snorted "It makes me itchy that in itself is enough for me to be right."

Golden eyes rolled "Ah huh." He murmured dryly, reaching down to lift up the letter, "I guess...we should wake up Prongs."

"No can do." The grey eyed animagus agreed, a wicked smile on his lips before jumping Potter's way with a battle cry.

Remus winced "Nicely!" He called uselessly.

It not long before cursing and laughter was the only sounds that filled the room.

Thankfully for Peter the noise woke him up before he got a bed full of a bouncy Sirius Black, the bane of all their existence in the early morning.

"What's happening Moony?" The tired blonde asked pushing himself reluctantly out of bed to glance doubtfully at the letter hanging from the werewolf's slender fingers.

"It's the letter of death!" Sirius called dramatically, getting an intrigued 'really?' from the hazel eyed Chaser, who seemed to have somehow forgiven Padfoot already and his rude awakening.

Peter stepping back a little from the French wizard "Ignore him." Remus said annoyed "It's just a letter."

"That came in blinding light!" Sirius's words getting a tired sigh from Remus.

"Light huh?" James asked curiously snatching the letter out of the tawny haired wizard's hand.

"Oh smashing, it's for us? Maybe it's something secret...everyone knows how good we are at solving things, like a mission even?"

Remus was doubtful "Or a prank."

Wormtail yawning, before giving a half smile "Or just a plain letter."

The dog animagus was sulking crossing his arms, grey eyes having darkened "It's evil I'm sure of it, don't open it."

James chuckled "You scaaaared Siri?"

The Black scowling "NO, I've just got brains, you didn't see what it did before. Tell em Rem!"

The werewolf only shrugging, "It did appear strange but...must be fore a reason it came here."

"So we open it." Prongs declared grinning, running a hand through his messy locks before tearing open the letter. All blinking when nothing happened "See?" The unnamed Marauder teased poking his tongue out at his disgruntled best friend.

The amber eyed wizard reaching out and pulling out a letter, James eying the second envelope inside amused "Look Pads there's two?"

Remus starting to read the letter outloud, it always being a job of his in the group.

_Greetings Maruanders,_

_I don't have to say this no doubt has surprised you, but it has taken me months to plan this, so I do plead for you to finish reading this, and for you to listen Sirius Black._

James snickering at the words, while Remus did his best to cover his own amused smile; the pair humoured at the lecturing of their friend.

_Something terrible has happened, there is a man named Tom Marvelo Riddle, he has killed thousands of muggles and wizards alike, all for the idea of a new world, one where magic runs under his rules and muggles are destroyed. Because of this I've had to send you this letter Harry and I couldn't think of anyone else that could pull this off. I personally am you, I know you guys can do it if not anyone else. You need to kill Riddle, Harry Potter (your son James) and myself Remus, we had no other choice, we're hoping that messing with the past helps create a better future for us all. Just don't die alright? Else really... that is not the aim at all. Give the second letter to Professor Dippet, and please...don't pick on me too much. My younger self has no idea what's happening either. Farewell...and don't be too cross._

_Your friends always with love_

_Remus Lupin and Harry Potter_

All four teenagers just stared at the letter, before Padfoot starting laughing "Godric, who ever wrote that was cracked."

Remus however had paled a little recognising his own handwriting "Ah...yeah." He just murmured a little nervous.

"Think Jamsie you have a son, how cuuuute." Sirius sung,

James flushing before bopping him over the head "Moron" He grumbled.

"Guys..." Wormtail suddenly muttered a little nervous, "is that letter meant to glow?"

Remus threw it to the ground starting to back away, panicking things having started to click in place in his head. He didn't know anyone named Riddle and that could only mean...they were going to be doing something very illegal. "Get away!" Remus ordered in alarm but it too late, there being startled cries as the light pulsated through the room and then all went black, the dark creature screaming as he felt knives seem to slam into him from all sides. It feeling like eternity before he woke up, tired golden eyes opening the teen hearing a groan from his right, wincing as someone clambered off him

"Oh shit...that hurt." The tall quidditch player complained, squinting at his cracked glasses.

Remus pushing himself up, wiping his dusty hands off on his pajama top glancing around the dark hallway. "Isn't...this outside the headmasters

room?" He questioned a little unnerved. Getting to his feet only to bend over to pull Sirius and Peter to their feet with little effort.

"It 'was' Evil!" Sirius suddenly cracked up glowering as he glared at his best friend. "If this was joke...really you need to tell me so I laugh and don't pummel you."

Remus lifted his hands weakly, "I don't know either Siri...I'm sorry."

Peter shrugged, "Not your fault, if that was real and it was done by you in the future, can't be too bad right? Last I checked you liked us."

James had gone rather white, "Does that mean I really will have a son. ...geez..that is so ace! You are so being the Godfather Sirius...you think its Lily's? Tell me its Lily's!" He begged grabbing Remus's shoulders shaking him backwards and forth.

Padfoot snorting yanking his excited best friend off the more slender one of the group. "Twit like Remus knows anyway, its older him right?"

The light brown haired wizard crinkled his nose, brushing his arms off mind deep in thought, "Don't get too carried away Prongs, children mean a lot of hard work." He murmured absently trying to work out 'why' they'd been transported to the headmaster's office.

"So?" James whined "Don't you think I'd be a smashing dad? We could play quidditch together all the time! And I can teach him pranks!"

"Yeah!" Sirius suddenly joined in enthused now at the idea.

Remus rolling his eyes at their immaturity, funny how they seemed to forget the stage of life when the child could do nothing but cry and not to burst their little bubble of the joys of fatherhood, he instead turned to face the entrance way of the headmaster's office, placing his palm on the cold stone, always having been sure this let someone know another was outside. Made sense to him anyway, else how could Dippet know when they were arriving to get a talking to?

A touch of a smirk tilting his lips when the wall began to shift exposing the circular stairs. Yelping as his arm was grabbed tightly "What are you doing? Its like four in the morning we don't want a detention for that." Padfoot snapped concerned.

Remus rose a brow "Least we can discuss the letter if not anything else, now come on."

"Alright." James grumbled reluctantly letting him go, the four trailing upstairs a little reluctantly.

"But I'm in my pajama's Moony." Peter whimpered "I can't let him see me in this."

"Don't worry Wormtail, if he's going to stare at anything it'll be Prongs with his snitches then your blue ones." Remus reassured ignoring the offended 'hey' from the Chaser further back.

Remus stepped back and allowed Sirius to enter first, as the rather flawless Black obviously wasn't in a good mood, grey eyes smouldering and body stiff, and naturally as a none alpha pack member the dark creature did not want to aggravate his friend too much further. All four tfilterin in, before just stopping inside the door, James's mouth having fallen open, Sirius glaring at the wizard as if this was a trick Remus however just feeling very ill...'Oh no.' He thought horrified understanding what had happened.

"Professor Dippet...you're so young?" Peter queried in disbelief, James nodding in agreement. Remus just covering his face, feeling a hand slide up his back lips pressing to his ear.

"Whats wrong Moony? You couldn't seriously send us...in the past that's impossible right?" The normally immature pureblood having clicked to what had happened too, only moments after the horror on his friends face.

"Oh goodmorning." The man greeted with a grin, the short wizard looking quite pleased at the gathering of teenagers. "Now now let me guess you have come for a visit? Quite illegal you know, I can't help but wonder how you got here." The headmaster like most of Hogwart's headmasters in history having an uncanny knack to see right to the heart of the problem in seconds.

James faltering before stepping forward sheepishly, "We're sorry we were in the dormitory and then this letter came and...yeah then we ended up here...the past? I thought that was impossible."

"No no my dear boy, all possible just very hard to pull off, the reason now that is the important thing. Why are you here?" All four paling remembering the words in the letter 'Kill Tom Riddle.' "Ahh...James trailed off nervously.

Remus a little pale but giving a strained smile "Well...we have a letter for you too...if it helps."

The teenager nudging James the seventeen year old jumping before muttering a quiet "Right" Digging around in his pocket to withdraw the letter holding it out gingerly pasting a smile across his lips. All hoping to God that future Remus did not describe death of one Riddle in it. They preferred to stay out of Azkaban.

The bubbly man chuckled, taking the enclosed envelope with his name on it, opening it carefully to unfold a thick letter, all four glancing at one another as he read, it seemed like eternity before he was finished. Finally eyes lit up in pleasure. "Ah how fascinating, you are to assist in helping the future hmmm... I certainly will help you then, I'm guessing you can't describe the situation, however this has happened before so I shouldn't be surprised to witness it first hand."

Remus hiked a brow "It has?"

"Oh certainly" The headmaster said as if it were common knowledge "But the ministry doesn't want that well known, can't have people zapping themselves to and fro through time, a right mess that would make. Now, I shall supply you with clothes and you can start class tomorrow right away, how fortunate you came at the start of term...well planned that is. It says here, you James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew all of you are to be in the Gryffindor house, well well...I was once a Gryffindor very good I say. And Remus Lupin in Slytherin, curious that you four are friends it seems inner house rivalry improves in the future."

Sirius was gaping "What? There is no WAY he's going to Slytherin! He's a Gryffindor GRYFFINDOR, not some snake."

Remus looking now a little panicked, "Yes that's true, I'm not a Slytherin."

The man tutted "Now now, if you're changing the future it must be for a good cause, you don't get the Ministry of Magic's permission to change time for nothing. So you are a Slytherin from now on my boy."

"No..." Remus got out quite horrified, he couldn't...that...they were his pack he was a werewolf they couldn't do this to him.

James eyed the murderous Black and the miserable French wizard "Is...there no way you could change it? I thought the sorting hat was used." He tried weakly.

The Headmaster shook his head "No it says here you're already sorted, now whether its a lie or not, I can't say, but it's stamped with ministry approval I cannot put you in a different house...sure I could but why? It sounds like it really impacts our future, I would prefer to protect that from happening. Plus a well recommended auror is writing this, you Mr Lupin I assume." He said eyes seeming to smile as he looked up at the boy in question, "A much older you...its very intriguing." Professor Dippet waved his wand languidly two shining objects appearing in the air, "I'm told you were head boy Mr Potter? Well unfortunately we have a very well respected Head Boy already so Prefect shall have to do, same with you Mr Lupin. You no doubt already know the rules and what's expected of you and your house mates shall fill you in.

James and Remus plucking the badges out of the air, Remus displeased at the Snake wrapped around the silvery object, while James shrugged a grin over his features. "Might be a bit awkward we don't know anyone here."

The man chuckled a knowingness in his eyes "Ah I'm sure that won't be a problem." All four startled as a woman stepped into the room, eyes like cold snow, barely any colour to them. Sirius whistling while Remus shuddered, the female glancing over them before nodding to the Headmaster. "I brought the clothing you requesting Headmaster."

"Thank you, now dress quickly, can't have it seem you're really here just in your pajama's. This is the head of house for Gryffindor, she is very skilled at Herbology.

"Quite." She agreed, the two adults seeming to be amused at the colours the younger group were going at the idea of stripping off with an audience. Remus eventually huffing and transfiguring himself a screen to step behind, the other's following suit seconds later. Not being long before all stepped out dressed in the Hogwarts clothing, Remus however with the Slytherin insignia and emerald tie.

"It's so wrong." Sirius whined, anger having faded more in concern for his friend.

James trying to give a warm smile "Don't worry we'll always love ya Rem we know you're not really a snake."

A knock at the door startled the four, all turning as Dippet called to enter. First walking in being a freckly red head, with warm brown eyes and a teasing air about him, the teenager giving a wink to them all. Following being a raven haired wizard, with piercing eyes that seemed to see right through you. "Ah yes Tom Riddle, Robert Weasley. There are new house mates, please meet Mr Potter, a new Gryffindor Prefect, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew, please help them settle in Mr Weasley just till they get the hang of this, they have transferred unexpected due to personal reasons. Tom I wish for you to take under you wing Remus Lupin, also a prefect here.

"Hey...just wait a minute." Sirius spluttered, all rather mortified to realise not only who Tom Riddle was, but who one of their best friends were to go with.

The headmaster continued voice sounding a little cross "Now I know you are all friends but you cannot change your house, you should feel privileged Hogwarts's own Headboy will ensure your friend is looked after. Please have more respect Mr Black."

The pureblood scowled glaring at the other wizard, Tom's lips pulling into a pleasant smile "Please do not worry, it is an honour to help a new student settle in. Remus come with me I'll show you where you'll sleep tonight it is rather later."

"Exactly." The headmaster exclaimed beaming,

"Now off you go. I'll speak with you more later I'm sure, goodnight." All hurried out the door, Remus's golden eyes sliding over the wizard's form, before back to his pack mates; wondering if it was natural to hate oneself, as right now he was wishing some pain on his older self. Which was a pretty useless thought as he'd made this decision himself, well...technically.

Remus jumping as a hand touched his arm, head jerking to the side amber eyes dark with suspicion it seeming to surprise the Slytherin, but a smirk only turned his lips "Come, I wish to get back to bed also."

Feeling a little rude, Remus agreed quickly following the Headboy, trying to ignore his instincts to return to his friends, who were stuck in a conversation with Robert.

"Your friends do not like me." Tom suddenly commented, his tone cool and offhand.

Remus unsettled "I apologise, we've always been together, so they're upset with the situation, not with you. I hope you weren't offended."

The Slytherin smiled, the action so cold it unnerved him "Of course not. You are new, that's bound to merit such reactions."

Remus giving a faint smile in response, watching the teenage wizard as they walked side by side from beneath his lashes. Confused over why they'd been sent back to the past. Tom Riddle was just a student wizard like themselves, how could he have done anything bad enough to warrant death?

The werewolf hesitating a moment once they reached the deep spiralling stone steps that would lead him down to the dungeons and the Slytherin domain. The head boy pausing dark brown eyes flickering his way, boring into him. "Don't fear, it's only the dark, and you of all people have nothing to worry about. It's those who don't have the snake crest that should."

Remus's nose crinkling at the words, as he considered the implication and what that would mean for his pack. Even in the future none of them really 'enjoyed' going down here...well...unless of course they were pranking or had class. His stationary position however seemed to have annoyed the pureblood as he whipped out his wand, causing the dark creature to startle and step back, a whispered "Lumos" causing the area to flood with eerie light.

"Better?" He asked, the voice a little dry.

Causing Remus's cheeks to flush a little as after all he could see perfectly in the dark "Much. Thank you." He offered politely before making his way down hearing acutely the wizard behind him.

Remus cocked his head at the sounds of creatures...another reason why he didn't like it so much down here, the rats...and magical beast vermin that scuttled in the corners and the dank cold stone beneath the castle. Although it was to be expected, it still caused him to shudder. He could near feel the amusement of the wizard behind him, amber eyes rolling, if only he knew what he could hear. He thought in annoyance but didn't say a word instead walking along the old corridors, exposed only by the strange light held out by the tip of Riddle's wand.

"Out of duty I must ask, where is your luggage? And is there any reason the move was so sudden? Out of respect of course." The words were cold, and it worried him

Remus turning his gaze to the taller male at his side, the Head boy's eyes like black voids in this lighting. "Our luggage is to come after us, I'm afraid rather frustrating to us all, I'm glad to meet someone so considerate." Remus just replied effectively skipping the question he couldn't answer just yet. This however didn't seem to please the other wizard at all as he stopped, effectively forcing the werewolf to turn around, gold eyes shimmering in the light, Remus raising a brow.

"Think nothing of it." Tom responded voice seeming softer, "Did something bad happen? Is that why you're here?"

A wariness sliding through Remus "I...don't enjoy speaking of it, too much. I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude." The dark creature alarmed at the flare of anger he was sure he'd seen pass through the dark eyes...but maybe he'd just been imagining it. The Slytherin was smiling after all,

"I understand completely I am sorry for making you uncomfortable, you can't just trust anyone you first meet." The wizard striding off leaving him behind, the slim Gryffindor being forced to speed up, mind puzzling over the actions of the other, feeling terribly guilty, but knowing that was maybe what the other 'wanted' him to feel. But then again he had been rude in a way...Merlin now this was just confusing.

Remus travelled silently by the other Slytherin's side for the next five minutes before the guilt was becoming too much for him, by nature hating to displease people, he was not an alpha after all. "I am really sorry Tom." He tried again, causing the wizard to glance at him for a moment before away "Acromantula blood" He called, Remus turning his gaze to the stone wall as it cracked and shifted, sliding back to expose the common room of the Slytherns, both stepping in. Remus glancing back as the wall closed behind them.

"How will I know the latest password?" The werewolf eventually asked in discomfort.

"You are a prefect, you will know." Riddle's voice emotionless however the black haired wizard leant down a little "I will tell you, do not worry.

"Now this is the common room, see any in fifth year or below out after nine 'o'clock then send them to bed, they need their rest." He explained.

Remus nodding again wondering why Tom Riddle deserved anything horrible, he seemed to genuinely care about the other students. Following silently as Tom led him deeper into the Slytherin pit, talked quietly sometimes just to point out dorm areas, before leading him into a room where three others slept.

"This is your room and mine for that matter, you will meet the others in the morning, you may have the bed next to mine." He offered before walking over to his own bed seeming finished with all the explanations.

"Thank you." Remus said politely. a little embarrassed when seeing the other was undressing.

"Your welcome, now sleep you can ask questions in the morning, it is late." The Slytherin stated flatly.

Remus giving a faint laugh feeling awkward but disappeared into the bed pointed out to him, seeing the curiousity in the Head boy's eyes when he shut the curtains blocking him from sight. before finally beginning to undress 'back' into his original pajama's, Remus not going to let anyone here see his scars. He was keeping his secret forever...but the teachers didn't know? How was he to transform in this time, there was no whomping willow after all..surely... It was something that ate away at his mind all night, the dark creature not getting any sleep, the teen wondering how his friends were going right now in the Gryffindor house.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
